Ira?
by Menina.Maru
Summary: Ruki não sabe o que bufadas de cigarro podem dazer com um ex-fumante.
1. Ruki's POV

Resposta ao 1º Desafio de Fanfics do Fórum Mundo dos Fics. A respeito de Boneca, dIsCuLpAs, mas to totalmente sem idéias pro fic... E TÁ TUDO DESORGANIZADO! #& Tenho que pedir desculpas a Maia Sorovar e ao Felipi Nani.

Sobre este fic... dE nOvO the gazettE! lol

* * *

**Ira?**

By Menina Maru

_Capítulo Um - Ruki's P.O.V._

* * *

Kai-san havia acabado de ser chamado para fazer as fotos individuais, Uruha-san disse que iria comprar café e até agora não tinha voltado.

- Reita-san? – a nossa maquiadora entrou na sala, chamando-o para os últimos retoques na maquiagem, levando-o para a sala do lado. Ficamos na sala Aoi-san e eu, que já havíamos feito quase todas as fotos para o novo photoset do the gazettE.

Ou pelo menos era para ser isso. Apesar de estar do meu lado, Aoi-san estava tão concentrado em ler um mangá de ação, com seus óculos de leitura, num silêncio tão absurdo que poderíamos considerar que apenas eu estava naquela sala, tentando me distrair acendendo e apagando um isqueiro que havia trazido.

_ Evitem fumar na sala, sim?_ Maruzawa-san havia pedido, mas com um tom claro que estava dando ordens ali.

Olhei de relance para Aoi-san. Estava claro que ele não iria largar aquele mangá por nada nesse mundo. E o efeito imediato de não ter ninguém para passar o tempo era uma vontade louca de fumar. _Evitem fumar na sala, sim? _Ah, Buda-sama...

Foi então que uma idéia veio à minha cabeça. Lugares em que era proibido fumar tinham um claro aviso exposto em algum lugar. Com um sorriso satisfeito, vi que aquele local não tinha nenhuma.

Imediatamente minhas mãos procuraram pela cartela de American Spirit, logo a encontrando no bolso do jeans. Ao perceber o que eu ia fazer, Aoi-san tirou por um tempo os olhos do mangá me olhando com um tom reprovador.

Eu apenas dei os ombros. Iria fumar, sim, e não era um ex-fumante bocudo¹ que iria me impedir de fazer isto.

- Você não ouviu o que Maruzawa-san falou, Ruki-san? – ele me perguntou, o rosto abaixando levemente para me olhar por fora das lentes dos óculos, a cara de indignação aumentando quando eu dei a primeira tragada.

- Não. Tenho um problema de surdez e aqui não tem nenhum aviso para não fumar.

- Vá à merda, Ruki – ele fechou o mangá com força e levantou-se, eu apenas o olhei desafiador – Você ouviu perfeitamente o que ele disse. PROIBIDO. Anda, pára de fumar, já 'tá me irritando.

- Nem. Fala sério, Aoi-san são cinco mínimos minutinhos enquanto não chamam a gente pra fazer alguma coisa.

Ok, eu tinha que recuar. Não esperava que Aoi-san fosse ficar tão irritado e digo por experiência própria que o soco dele doía bastante. E parece que tinha funcionado, já que ele voltou a sentar, recolocando os óculos na frente dos olhos e abrindo novamente o mangá.

- Cinco minutos. Mas faça o favor de virar o rosto para o outro lado. – ele bufou irritado.

- Calma, calma, já 'tô virando. – eu falei saltando uma bufada de fumaça na direção oposta de Aoi-san – Você sabe que não é fácil pra mim parar...

- Olha só, Ruki-san, eu te entendo perfeitamente, mas estou no meio da minha leitura, me deixe, sim? – Oh, ele estava realmente irritado.

Os minutos passaram despercebidos e parecia que Aoi-san já estava mais controlado. Eu estava no segundo cigarro, totalmente entediado. Onde estava Uruha-san com os cafés?

Suspirei. Tinha certeza que aquela história de "Eu vou ir bem ali comprar café pra gente" era só mais uma das inúmeras desculpas que Uruha-san inventava para encontrar sua namorada. Fazia isso na maior cara-de-pau do mundo, como se ele achasse que estivesse convencendo alguém além do nosso inocente gerente. Mas isso nem era da minha conta, era só falta do que pensar mesmo.

Porém, a minha falta do que pensar durou menos do que eu imaginava. Aoi-san estava quase no fim do seu mangá, com uma cara aliviada por estar terminando de ler. Dei um sorriso sacana, imaginando a cara que ele faria quando eu colocasse meus pensamentos em execução. E eu sabia que estava cutucando a fera com uma vara curta, aliás, curtíssima.

Eu simplesmente traguei bem fundo, logo depois virando o rosto e me aproximando mais dele, dando uma bufada de fumaça bem na cara de Aoi-san.

Ele levou uns cinco segundos para processar o que estava acontecendo. Logo seu rosto começou a ficar absurdamente vermelho pela raiva e se estivéssemos num anime poderiam até sair fumacinhas das orelhas dele. Arrancou os óculos da cara jogando-os no sofá junto com o mangá e me agarrou pela gola da camisa, quase me suspendendo no ar.

- Você quer muito levar uns socos, né, Ruki-chan? – os olhos dele estavam assustadores nessa hora.

- Nã... Não... era só pra descontrair o ambiente, ta-ta – podem pensar o que quiser de mim, mas eu realmente tinha medo de Aoi-san quando ele ficava naquele estado. Eu apenas havia... me esquecido desse detalhe.

- Descontrair? – ele me segurou com um pouco mais de força e eu tentei me soltar, inutilmente – Você vai ficar bem descontraído quando aparecer com a cara inchada no photoset! Tu sabe que eu ODEIO que fumem perto de mim, ABOMINO cigarros e ainda fica com esse joguinho idiota achando que vai se dar bem?

Oh, eu já estava arrependido do que tinha feito.

* * *

O Fanficton não considera mais os espaços entre parágrafos! Well, deixando isso pra lá, nem se preocupem que já ta toda escrita! Pulem pro próximo Capítulo!

¹ - XD Eu sempre quis escrever isto! Aoi bocudo! XD³


	2. Aoi's POV

* * *

**Ira?**

By Menina Maru

_Capítulo Dois - Aoi's P.O.V._

* * *

Era incrível como Uruha-san tinha o poder de aparecer sempre na hora errada. Se não fosse ele me segurando, Ruki-san já tinha virado sucata.

- Péra, péra, o que foi que deu em você, Aoi-san? – eu tentava me soltar a todo custo, mas o loiro simplesmente não me largava – Cama, cara!

- Me solta, seu oxigenado, eu vou matar esse cara! – não costumava a colocar apelidos desse tipo em ninguém, mas estava realmente com raiva.

- Ruki-san, não fica aí parado! – mandou Uruha-san, quase me soltando.

Assim que ouviu isto, Ruki-san levantou-se e saiu correndo em disparada porta a fora e a raiva foi tão grande que eu dei um empurrão em Uruha-san, seguindo Ruki-san pelos corredores da PSCompany.

- Cuidado, Ruki-san!... – ainda ouvi Uruha-san dizer.

Apesar de não ter força Ruki-san era rápido, mas era só uma questão de tempo até ele se cansar e aí ele iria ver. E não adiantava todas as desculpas que ele vinha pedido durante nossa corrida.

- Foi sem querer, Aoi-san! Pára de me seguir! _SOCORRO_! – Ruki-san gritava enquanto corria.

Passamos por Kai-san, que apenas deu um sorriso largo, achando que era algum tipo de brincadeira que estávamos fazendo e eu ainda o vi dar um tchauzinho para nós dois, logo fazendo o percurso para a sala onde antes estávamos Ruki-san e eu.

Ruki-san já estava parando e quando eu estava prestes a pegá-lo, sinto os braços de Reita-san me prendendo e impedindo de continuar. Nem preciso dizer como fiquei, era agora que eu parava, já que Reita-san era mais forte do que eu.

- Reita-san. – falei, sentado em pleno corredor, já mais calmo e podendo encarar Ruki-san sem sentir uma insana vontade de bater nele – Já pode me soltar.

- Aleluia!... – Reita-san falou se afastando de mim – Meus braços já estavam ficando dormentes... Nunca te vi tão furioso assim!

Olhei para Ruki, que estava na minha frente, logo vendo-o congelar.

- Este sujeito, desde que você saiu da sala estava tentando me tirar a paciência. – Uruha-san, que também estava no local, ficou do lado de Ruki, mostrando que se eu quisesse fazer alguma coisa com ele não ia conseguir – E conseguiu. Vamos dar algum tipo de prêmio pra ele, pessoal? – perguntei, achando que pelo menos ele merecia alguma repreensão.

- Ele já levou um sermão e a cartela de American Spirit dele é minha – falou Uruha-san, apontando para o bolso da camiseta, enquanto Ruki-san rodava os olhos – Nem se preocupe que vou fazer bem proveito dela...

- Longe de mim. Se eu te pegar fumando aqui no estúdio o próximo vai ser você. E garanto que nem Reita-san e nem ninguém vai te salvar.

Uruha-san levantou as mãos, em sinal de paz. Pelo menos com Uruha-san eu poderia contar. E Ruki-san que se enganava pensando que eu ia deixar ficar por isso mesmo.

Eu tinha uma carta na manga. E ainda naquele dia poderia utilizá-la.

Voltamos os quatro pra sala, terminando o photoset. Uruha-san foi o primeiro a sair, dizendo que tinha compromissos secretos urgentes e Reita-san aproveitou a carona no carro dele. Não demorou muito para a principal peça da minha vingança chegar.

- Takanori?... – uma mulher bateu levemente na porta, colocando a cabeça para dentro da sala em seguida. Eu dei um sorriso maldoso. Agora Ruki iria ver.

- Yuna-chan! – Ruki foi bobamente feliz abrir a porta para sua namorada, cumprimentando-a com um beijo e chamando-a para entrar na sala – Já faz tempo que o seu expediente terminou?

- Mais ou me... nos. Eu queria vir antes, mas você estaria fotografando... – ela estava bastante desconcertada em estar na frente do guitarrista e do baterista do the gazettE. Yuna-san mostrou um pote de plástico que estava escondendo – Eu fiz isto para vocês... Achei que Reita-san e Uruha-san estariam aqui, então acabei fazendo muito...

Faz três anos desde que Yuname-san e Ruki-san começaram a namorar, mas os paparazzi japoneses, lerdos como sempre, só descobriram a pouco tempo e mesmo assim nem fizeram muito alarme para cima dos dois. Pelo que Ruki-san me contou, eles se conheceram bem por acaso, quando ele estava de férias. Naquela época, Yuname-san gostava do the gazettE, mas não chegava a ser aquela loucura das fã-girls. Pelo menos não por _todos_ nós. Yuname-san pode amar Ruki-san o quanto ela quiser, mas ela não vai poder mudar o fato de que simplesmente me **adora**. Tanto, que a primeira coisa que pediu quando ficou amiga de Ruki-san foi um autógrafo meu. E, já que ela não costuma a participar tanto assim do trabalho do seu namorado, a minha presença ainda deixava-a bastante desconcertada. Ela que me perdoasse, mas eu simplesmente precisava de me vingar de Ruki-san.

- Hum... Yuname-san, adoro o cheiro da sua comida...

Eu me aproximei, fazendo o meu tom de voz soar o mais manhoso possível e disfarçadamente olhei para Ruki-san. Ao receber o meu olhar, o baixinho se tocou de tudo o que eu pretendia fazer e arregalou os olhos e a boca, logo depois saindo do transe e se colocando entre eu e Yuname-san, que aliás parecia estar em outro mundo enquanto olhava pra mim.

- Qual é, Ruki-san, 'tá na minha frente! – eu cruzei os braços, fingindo indignação.

- Saia.de.perto.dela. – os olhos de Ruki-san brilhavam em ciúme.

- Poxa, mas a Yuna-chan fez...

- YUNAME-SAN PRA VOCÊ!

- Uff... – me afastei um pouco, fingindo desistir, vendo Yuname-san suspirar aliviada e Ruki-san baixar a guarda. Perfeito para a minha vingança.

Num movimento rápido, pus-me do lado de Yuname-san, tascando-lhe um beijo muito bem estalado na bochecha, fazendo-a ficar vermelha como tomate.

- Aoi-san!... Não faça...

- FORA DAQUI! FILHO DA MÃE! – Ruki-san me expulsou a chutes da sala, enquanto Kai-san apenas ria da cena toda.

E esse foi o fim. Vingança!

* * *

Iea! Bem feito Ruki! XD

Bem, não estranhem eu ter utilizado tanto -san neste e no capítulo um. Estive vendo uns vídeos dos gazeboys e eles se tratam assim mesmo! lol


	3. Kai Mágico que Resolve Todo o Problema

* * *

**Ira?**

By Menina Maru

_Epílogo - Kai-mágico que Resolve Todos os Problemas!_

* * *

Kai olhava inconformado para as duas crianças na sua frente. Os dois sempre discutiam, mas aquele mal estar estava durando muito e ia acabar prejudicando a banda.

- Mas isso é um absurdo! Uma semana e vocês ainda continuam com isso? Fala sério, quantos anos acham que cada um tem? Que coisa idiota!...

- Só esclarecendo, ele tacou nicotina na minha cara. – Aoi falou sério, querendo transparecer razão.

- O que não era motivo pra você ficar dando em cima da _minha_ namorada! Em vez disso devia era arranjar uma...

- Eu não dou em cima dela! Você é que tem esse ciúme ridículo! Ela é sua namorada, o que não impede de ela ser nossa fã! SE FOR POR ISSO BRIGA COM O KAI-SAN, ELA TAMBÉM FICOU TODA NEHM-NEHM-NEHM² POR ELE!

Kai suspirou. Já queriam metê-lo na briga.

- AOI-SAN CALA A BOCA! RUKI-SAN SE SENTA! – Kai gritou com todos os pulmões, fazendo os dois arregalarem os olhos e imediatamente obedecerem ao líder. – Pronto. É assim que eu gosto. Primeiro: Ruki-san, você não devia ter feito aquilo, sabe que Aoi-san detesta. Segundo: Aoi-san mesmo que ele tivesse feito isso existiam maneiras mais criativas de se vingar de Ruki-san, não precisando envolver a namorada dele. Compreendem isto?

Bufando, os dois concordaram.

- Ótimo, agora cada um pede desculpas pro outro. – ele disse com um enorme sorriso de mãe no rosto, fazendo os dois homens se acertarem. E continuou, num tom de brincadeira – Agora, um beijo e um abraço.

Como se estivessem combinados, ambos fizeram gestos nada educados para Kai, que começou a rir. Mas, pelo menos Kai havia conseguido fazer com que os dois não ficassem com aquelas caras enfezadas durante o ensaio.

E para comemorar, muito sakê na casa de Uruha!

**Owari.**

* * *

² - Nehm nhem nehm por que eu não consegui encontrar uma palavra que se encaixasse aqui... XD

Obs: American Spirit é o cigarro que o Ruki gosta... Tadinho!


End file.
